The present invention relates to an optical module, method of manufacturing the same and optical transmission device.
In recent years, information communication has been in a tendency toward the increase in speed and capacity while the optical communication has been further developed. In optical communication, generally the electric signal is converted into an optical signal so that the optical signal is transmitted through the optical fiber to convert the received optical signal into an electric signal. The conversion between electric and optical signals is carried out by the use of an optical device. Meanwhile, there is known an optical module having an optical device mounted on a platform.
In the conventional optical module, there is a difficulty in alignment between the optical device and the optical fiber. For example, it is a conventional practice to align an optical fiber with utilizing a V-groove formed in the platform. However, the optical fiber is not easy to handle. Thus, there has been a difficulty in alignment with accuracy.